


Connection

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [357]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean hooks them up, M/M, Regular Life AU, sam has a boyfriend dean doesn't like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Dean keeps trying to push Benny and Sam together. It won't work.





	

Sam crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. It’s just like Dean, to do this, to dump Benny here with him and come up with some stupid excuse and run. Again.

Benny chuckles nervously. “Guess Dean’s up to his tricks again,” he says, sitting back on Sam’s couch. “Uh, sorry. I swear, I ain’t puttin’ him up to this.”

Sam sighs. “I know,” he says placatingly. “Dean’s just–Dean.”

Benny nods. “Right.”

“Can I get you anything?” Sam asks. “Got a few beers, water, orange juice, some Coke…”

“Beer would be great,” Benny says, so Sam grabs two beers and they go back to sitting opposite from each other, waiting for Dean to get back and find out that his little plan failed again.

“So, how’s the boyfriend?” Benny says. He always calls him that, _the boyfriend_. At least he doesn’t say it as judgmentally as Dean does.

Sam shrugs. “I dunno. Dumped him a few days ago.” He takes a swallow of beer. “Haven’t told Dean yet. Not quite ready to face his self-righteous ‘I told you so’s quite yet.”

“He wouldn’t be–” Benny protests, but Sam’s raised eyebrow cuts him off. “Okay, yeah. Your brother can be an asshole, ‘specially when he’s right. But, uh, sorry ‘bout the boyfriend.”

Sam shrugs again. “Not a big deal. Kind of nice that it’s over.”

Benny’s quiet for a moment–it’s awkward, Sam knows, considering _the boyfriend_  and Dean’s hatred of him and his desire to hook Sam and Benny up instead at any cost has hung between them for so long–before he clears his throat and says, “wanna watch the game?”

* * *

Dean opens the Sam’s front door quietly, trying not to disturb whatever progress may be going on. He’s done everything so Benny, half in love with Sam already, and Sam, who could definitely be more than happy with someone like Benny, can finally get it together and make a move. Maybe today is the big day.

They’re just watching a game, beers in hand, but they’re also sitting on the same couch, closer than Sam’s allowed himself to get in ages, and Dean thinks their hips may actually be touching. If they’re not, they’re certainly closer than two guys who are only sort of friends should be.

He grins. Looks like things finally paid off.


End file.
